


[podfic] @WakandaForever

by Annapods



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 13:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: After sharing knowledge with the world, they can now share jokes too. This takes the form of both getting social media accounts, including YouTube.Written byLowkeylokilady.





	[podfic] @WakandaForever

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [@WakandaForever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721523) by [Lowkeylokilady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lowkeylokilady/pseuds/Lowkeylokilady). 



 

**Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/@wf) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/b3pq37hvkk6uzig/%5BBP%5D%20%40WakandaForever.mp3?dl=0)

**Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/b3pq37hvkk6uzig/%5BBP%5D%20%40WakandaForever.mp3?dl=0))

 

**Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

**Notes:** thanks to Lowkeylokilady for giving me permission to podfic their work!

 


End file.
